


Leap of Faith

by denali567



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 04, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denali567/pseuds/denali567
Summary: “Pretty big step, huh? Are you sure you’re ready for that?” Dina questioned with a smirk.





	Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> I literally never write anything, but I just had an overwhelming urge one night to write this! The scene where Amy asks Jonah to move in with her was absolutely precious, and it just caused my head to spin for days, so here I am now. Please don't be too harsh, this is my first time writing fiction in like five years, and I'm nervous haha. The Simmosa drought on here has gone on for far too long, so I couldn't resist posting!

 “Goodnight, I love you,” Amy spoke through the phone with a smile as she flipped off the switch to her bedside table lamp.

“I love you, too,” Jonah responds sweetly before he hangs up the phone.

Their bedtime phone calls have become almost a ritual over the past year of their relationship. _A year._ It’s hard to believe that one year ago, both had almost given up hope on the potential of them ever being able to be anything other than just friends, but sure enough, fate has its way of working out.

The past year of their relationship has been nothing short of perfect. They took far too long to define it, even though they both knew the whole time that they were one hundred percent committed to each other. It’s an unspoken agreement between the two that part of the reason why they were so afraid was because they were so committed to making it work. After nearly three years of back and forth, being able to finally just be with each other was intimidating. The stakes were too high if their relationship ever faltered. Thankfully, it had done just the opposite.

Recently, the thought of Jonah moving in has been all consuming. He knew the ball was completely in her court for this decision as she had to be ready for him to not only be involved in her life completely, but in her children’s lives as well.

The thought of moving in with Amy brought Jonah nothing but complete joy. Being able to start a life together was everything he had ever dreamed of. Jonah had been in love before and had lived with women he loved before, but he’s never felt anything like this. Amy was different. She felt final. He’d never quite understood what people meant when they told him that when he would find the one, he would know it… until now. For the first time in his life, he was in a relationship that he didn’t see as a placeholder. This was it.

As much as the idea of moving in with Amy brought him joy, it also brought him fear. For her to allow him to move in meant that she was ready to share every part of her life with him, including her children.

Amy only had the kids every other week, but she treasured the time she had with them. Parker was growing at the speed of light, and Emma was turning into an adult right in front of her eyes. She knew that as soon as she decided to let Jonah in as a member of the family, she would begin to have to share those sweet moments she had with her children with him, and Jonah recognized this as well.

At first the idea of bringing someone into her children’s life terrified Amy. It took weeks before she felt ready to have him over on nights when it was her week to have the kids. Slowly but surely, the kids grew attached to Jonah.

Parker was a baby, so he was easy, but as much as Emma would try to deny it, she loved having Jonah around. Amy loved watching them grow closer, too.

As Amy lied in bed, she found it hard to avoid thinking about how many big moments Jonah has been there for in the past four years. He was there to take care of Emma during her first period. He was there for Amy during the tornado when neither of them knew what their fates were. He was there for her when she realized her marriage was over. He was there for her through her entire pregnancy, even more so than Adam was when she was pregnant with Emma. He was there when she gave birth to Parker and was unbelievably supportive through the whole process. He loved her through Parker’s rough first three months where all he could do was cry. He was there when Emma needed someone to confide in when she realized she had gotten herself higher than she could handle. He was just there.

The more moments that she realized Jonah was a part of unintentionally, the more Amy realized she wanted him there for every other major moment in her life intentionally.

Amy had never felt this amount of peace towards anyone she’s ever been with. She ended up with Adam because she had to be with Adam, but Jonah was her first choice. Jonah was the first man Amy had ever been with where she knew that regardless of who he was stacked against, she would choose Jonah every single time.

The next day at work was a rough one for Amy. As hours for employees lowered, Amy’s stress level raised. She knew what it was like to worry constantly about making sure that you and your family were taken care of and to feel like she was the one taking money away from people who desperately needed it hurt her to her core.

Dina and Amy quickly realized that they had no choice but to figure it out and give people what little hours they could scrounge together.

"Just take them all from Jonah,” Amy snapped, “At least if we take the hours away from him, I can talk to him and reason with him. I don’t have that luxury with anyone else.”

“Aren’t you at little worried that he won’t be able to, y’know, live?” Dina spoke as she looked at her self-proclaimed best friend.

Suddenly, it was as if a light went off in Amy’s head.

"I’ve been thinking about asking him to move in with me.”

The mood in the room instantly changed. Dina looked up at her best friend and smirked.

"Pretty big step, huh? Are you sure you’re ready for that?” Dina questioned. She knew how much Jonah and Amy loved each other. For years she had a front row seat to watch them pine after each other. As much as she hates to share her best friend with anyone, she realizes how important their relationship was to Amy.

"It is, but I’m ready. As weird as it is to say, I think that Jonah is it for me. I know we’ve only been together for a year, but I can’t even imagine a world where he isn’t a part of it anymore. For the first time in my life, I’m choosing to be with the person I love. The idea of waking up next to him every day and building a life together is all I could ever ask for.” As the words left Amy’s mouth, she realized that admitting those feelings would change the course of her life forever. She had never come close to even allowing those thoughts to enter her head, but now they were falling out of her mouth effortlessly.

The two friends smiled at each other. For Amy, the smile stemmed from being able to admit that for the first time in her life, she is recklessly in love with someone because she wants to be, not because she feels like she must be. For Dina, the smile stemmed from the idea that she might just swing the maid-of-honor slot.

As soon as she left her office, Amy decided to take the leap of faith and ask Jonah to move in with her. Amy realized that the chapter that contains the rest of her life had just started being written, and she couldn’t wait to see how it would unfold.


End file.
